1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with an electrostatic protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since electronic technology is gradually developed due to fast development of science, different kinds of electronic devices have gradually become important media in life of modern people to obtain information and to communicate with others.
In recent years, notebook computers have gradually become one portion of daily life, and many affairs may be executed via the notebook computers. Therefore, different kinds of card readers may be built in most notebook computers for reading data of electronic devices in other different types, such as memory cards of digital cameras or memory cards of mobile phones, thus to store the data in the notebook computers for execution.
However, the weather in European and American areas is dry. Therefore, static electricity is easily generated. Further, since the human body has static electricity, the static electricity may be conducted to an electronic device after a person touches an object. A card reader of a notebook computer is taken for example. The static electricity can be easily conducted to interior of the card reader from an opening of the card reader. If the card reader does not have a device for preventing the static electricity, the static electricity may directly hit a pin nearest to the opening of the card reader and may be conducted to a chip via a signal cable on a circuit board. Since discharge of the static electricity is transient current discharged by surface electric charges, the generated transient voltage may be tens of volts to thousands of volts, and time is between 10 ns to 100 ns. Thereby, the transient large current and voltage difference may damage circuits of the chip and even burn the chip.
At present, the electronic devices on the market mostly have conductive cloth in the plastic casing to conduct and release the static electricity. However, the conductive cloth affects the appearance as exposed to the opening of the casing. In addition, the process for assembling the conductive cloth is time-consuming and laborious. The cost of the material of the conductive cloth is also another manufacturing cost, thereby greatly increasing manufacturing costs of the electronic device.